plantsvszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs zombies 3:zomboss revenge
plants vs zombies 3: zomboss revenge is game wii release on 2016 android ios pc: this sequel of plants vs zombies 2 it about time. plants defeat dr.zomboss in the time twister but he getting revenge he build new zombot- destroyer 3000 now plants stop dr.zomboss and defeat his new zombot areas day level 10 beach level 11 woods level 13 zombie castle level 14 nightfall woods level 16 plants peashooter: shoots peas at zombies: sun cost:100 sunflower: gives a player a sun:beating day 1:sun cost 50 wall-nut:blocks zombies:beating day 2 sun cost: 50 snow pea:shoots ice peas at zombies:beating day 3 sun cost:125 cabbage-pult:shoots cabbages at zombies:beating day 4 sun cost:100 twin sunflower: give player double suns :beating day 5 sun cost:100 potato mine: defeats zombie: 50 beating day 6 chomper:eating zombies:day 7 sun cost: 150 repeater: shoots two peas : day 9 sun cost 200 coconut cannon : blocks zombies and shoot pea at zombies:beating beach day 1 sun cost 150 kernel-pult shoots butter and kernel at zombies beating beach day 2 100 snap dragon:breaths fires at zombies: beating beach day 3 150 blover:blow flying zombies:beating beach day 4 sun cost 50 cherry bomb explodes zombies: beating beach day 5 cost 150 spikeweed defeat zombies with spikes: beating beach day 6: sun cost 100 iceberg lettuce: freeze zombies beating beach day 7 sun cost 0 threepeater shoot 3 peas in 3 lanes at zombies: beating beach day 11 cost 200 fire melon-pult: shoots fire melons at zombies:beating woods day 1 300 lily pad: only plant on water: beating woods day 2 sun cost 0 bonk choy punches zombies beating woods day 3 sun cost 125 tall-nut: blocks zombies stronger than wall-nuts: sun cost 125 beating woods day 6 grave buster: destroys the graves on lawn beating zombie castle day 1 sun cost 0 sun-shroom: gives small sun regular sun large sun: beating zombie castle day 2 sun cost 25 puff-shroom; shoots spores at zombies: beating zombie castle day 3 sun cost 0 fume-shroom shoots fumes at zombies beating zombie castle day 4 sun cost 125 magnet-shroom: steal metals from zombies: beating zombie castle day 6 sun cost 100 torchwood: peas into torchwoods to fire peas:beating zombie castle day 8 sun cost 125 jalapeno: destroys zombies in lane: beating zombie castle day 15 sun cost 125 starfruit: shoot 5 stars: beating nightfall woods day 1 sun cost 125 winter melon: shoots winter melons zombies nightfall woods day 2 sun cost 500 melon-pult: shoots melons at zombies beating nightfall woods day 5: sun cost 325 laser bean:shoots lasers at zombies: beating nightfall woods day 7 sun cost 200 hypno-shroom: zombie eat them:beating nightfall woods day 9 sun cost 100 bloomerang: shoots bloomerangs: beating nightfall woods day 14 sun cost175 citron: shoots plasma at zombies: beating nightfall woods day 15 sun cost 350 cheap plants cheap plants can found in the store buy new plants return plants and upgrade plants new plants: jalapeno-pult 2$99 rainbow blover is upgrade plant for blover:99 ultra super torchwood is upgrade plant for torchwood pea become ultra super pea can damage zombie cost:2:99 return plants: sun bean cob cannon lmitater zombies zombie 10 conehead zombie 50 buckethead zombie 60 flag zombie 50 football zombie 23 gargantuar 175 imp 9 tomb raiser zombie 19 beach duckytube zombie 10 duckytube conehead zombie 50 duckytube buckethead zombie 60 duckytube imp 9 flying zombie 30 barrel roller zombie 150 raider imp 29 woods hiker zombie 30 giga gargantuar 200 snorkel zombie 13 zombie castle peasant zombie 10 conehead peasant zombie 50 hammer zombie 20 knight zombie 110 king zombie 10 jester zombie 12 shield barrel carrier zombie 70 nightfall woods newspaper zombie giga football zombie balloon zombie bosses gunpowder devil zombie on level 10 boss level{1,0000} boss of day zombot shark-tron boss of beach 10000 zombot fish-walker boss of woods 10000 zombot castle-head boss of zombie castle 1000 zombot-destroeyer-3000 final boss of nightfall woods 40000 he summons every zombies exculding king zombie flag zombies duckytube zombies coneheads bucketheads